


Peppermint

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic 2012, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Peppermint, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering all the things she could have been craving, Mary considered peppermint to be pretty mild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> There are three more food prompts after this, guys. THREE.

Considering all the things she _could_  have been craving, Mary considered peppermint to be pretty mild.  
  
Anything peppermint was privy to be consumed, candy canes, peppermint patties, junior mints, tic-tacs. She even brushed her teeth far longer than necessary in order to enjoy the peppermint toothpaste.  
  
Far and away her favorite thing, however, was peppermint hot chocolate. Ever since a friend gave her the recipe, she had been making it by the potful, the cold weather of December a perfect excuse.  
  
It was especially nice, she decided, when she could sit in the recliner, mug carefully balanced on her swollen belly, and watch Christmas movie after Christmas movie, waiting for John to come home from the shop.  
  
“ _Ms Haynes, if you’re ever under a falling building, and somebody runs up and offers to pick you up and carry you to safety, don’t think, don’t pause, don’t hesitate a moment, just spit in his eye._ ”  
  
Mary laughed, holding the mug handle halfway to her lips for a sip when Dean started kicking, making her wince, pressing her hand against her belly  
  
"Easy, sweetie, easy," she cooed soothingly, rubbing in gentle circles until Dean settled. They were entering the final stretch now, which was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. Mary had never expected to be carrying such a restless baby, but he was almost always moving, kicking and pushing and shifting around. He was a handful already, she couldn't imagine what a handful he'd be once he was in the world.  
  
She also couldn't imagine loving any one being more than she loved the little life growing inside her now.  
  
“ _Snow, snow, snow, snow, snow!_ ”  
  
“ _It won’t be long before we’ll all be there with snow, snow,_ ” Mary sang along, then laughed when Dean started kicking again, pressing her head back against the recliner, “Are you dancing, my little love? _I want to wash my hands, my face and hair with snow!_ ”  
  
“SNOW!” John shouted from the doorway, and Mary laughed again, leaning to the side to watch her husband coming in through the door, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and grinning at her.  
  
“Heya hot stuff,” he smirked, the door clicking shut behind him, making her smile.  
  
“How was work?”  
  
“Work,” he replied cheekily, and she shook her head at him.  
  
He hung his coat up in the closet before coming in and leaning down to kiss her and stealing a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
“Hey!” she said, snatching the cup back, and he smiled, kissing her again and pressing a hand against her belly, chuckling when he could feel Dean kicking against his palm.  
  
“How’s the acrobat?” he asked, sitting on the sofa across from her and she smiled, pressing her hand over the spot John’s had been a moment before.  
  
“Dancing,” she said, which made John laugh.  
  
“Well, can’t question his taste,” John said, watching _White Christmas_  on the screen now, “Classic!”  
  
“Of course. Can you expect anything less from a son of mine?”  
  
John looked at her fondly, and Mary couldn’t help how her heart clenched with love for this man.  
  
“Never,” he answered smoothly, standing up and laying another kiss on her lips before going into the kitchen, a plate already waiting in the refrigerator for him to heat up.  
  
Mary reached for her cup again, taking another long, delicious swallow of the peppermint goodness, and already dreaming about this time next year, when she’d have a little baby boy to hold in her lap while they watched _White Christmas_ , presents ready for under the tree, and with any luck, a fresh layer of snow.  
  
“ _I’d love to stay up with you but I recommend a little shuteye, go to sleep! And dream of snow, snow, snow, snow, snow!_ ”


End file.
